criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Expaei Ties
Expaei Ties (initally appearing as Edward Xoilin) is a main character in Doctor Bonnie's series of The Secrets of Parinaita and also in The City of Crimes He was a suspect in the murder investigations of traveller Kimberly Diart in The Boat of Blood (Case #1 of The Secrets of Parinaita), his cousin, young man Larry Xoilin and banker John Edgeheart in End of an Era... (Case #6 of The Secrets of Parinaita). His alternate version appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of Edwin Brickenden in The Rose of Death (Case #19 of The Secrets of Parinaita) and his real father, Harry Ties in Broken Family Ties (Case #28 of The Secrets of Parinaita). He has also appeared as a quasi-suspect in many cases throughout the seasons. His Alternate version was the victim in Murder Back Home (Case #39 of The Secrets of Parinaita). Profile Edward is a 20-year-old. He has short, spiky ginger hair with a curly bit of hair coming down and blue eyes. He wears a golden american T-shirt and jacket with a pocket watch hanging from his neck. He is seen wearing a golden red glitter mask in his first appearance and it is revealed that Edward takes anxiety pills and does crisscross. It was also revealed that he had autism. Events in Criminal Case The Boat of Blood Edward became a suspect after the team investigated the decks again, after finding the body of Kimberly Diart, in the interview, Edward seemed very scared until he revealed that he had autism. Nothing useful was found because no attributes were found yet. The next time they talked to Edward, they had found his camera with the footage of him finding the killer with the murder weapon, a fire axe. It was then revealed that he took anxiety pills and in a later analyse, it was revealed that Edward did Crisscross. Later on, Edward came and told the team that the killer moved the murder weapon away from the secret passage. Edward was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Amy Wells for Kimberly's murder. Afterwards, Edward was reunited with his cousin, Larry Xoilin, but he had misplaced his book on the family. The team found it and gave it to Edward, he offered to give them hot chocolate for helping him find Larry and his book. Trivia * Edward is based on Doctor Bonnie, the writer of the Secrets of Parinaita series! * If you look at Edward's shirt. You can see that it keeps switching from a purple shirt to green. * Edward is the only character, who isn't a main, to appear in every case of the series. * Edward's appearance changed after the release of the series so he looked a bit more like the writer himself. * In his first appearance (On his suspect board). His coat is sightly broken, which was a developers oversight. *He's one of the only characters to appear in two districts of The Secrets of Parinaita *He's one of the main characters to appear as a quasi-suspect 11 times. Case appearance Gallery Edward_case_1_mugshot.png|Edward, how he appeared in The Boat of Blood (Case #1 of The Secrets of Parinaita) Edward-case-2.png|Edward, as he appeared in Party Pooper (Case #2 of The Secrets of Parinaita) Edward_case_3_mugshot.png|Edward, as he appeared in Watery Demises (Case #3 of The Secrets of Parinaita) Edward-case-4.png|Edward, as he appeared in Igni (Case #4 of The Secrets of Parinaita) EdwardMugshot6.png|Edward, as he appeared in End of an Era... Edward_case_9.png|Edward, as he appeared in See No Murder, Hear No Murder, Speak No Murder (Before being a quasi suspect) Edwardc9mugshot.png|Edward, as he appeared as a quasi suspect in See No Murder, Hear No Murder, Speak No Murder Edward_Xoilin_mugshot.png|Edward, as he appeared in Out Tudor Window, In Blood and Guts, In These Murderous Times and In His Safe Place... Edward_20_mugshot.png|Edward, as he appeared in In These Murderous Times Edward_Xoilin_mugshot_case_26.png|Edward, as he appeared in Trapped in With the Killer! and The Mystery of the Missing Time Crystals!. Edward_Xoilin_mugshot_case_28.png|Edward, now revealed as Expaei, as he appeared in Broken Family Ties Expaei_Ties_mugshot.png|Expaei, as he appeared in When Tension Runs Deep and Transmission Ended! Expaei_Ties_mugshot_2.png|Expaei, as he appeared in In the Middle of Hell! Expaei_Ties_mugshot_3.png|Expaei, as he appeared in Parinaita’s Only Heroes... Broken! and Out of Time! Expaei_Ties_s2_reveal.png|Expaei, as he was revealed in a The City of Crimes teaser. Expaei_s2_mugshot_sc1.png|Expaei, as he appeared in A Very Bloody Christmas Expaei_mugshot_205.png|Expaei, as he appeared in It's Cold, Six Feet Under! AUEXmugshot.png|Edward's Alternate version, as he appeared in The Rose of Death Victim39.png|Edward's Alternate version, as he appeared in Murder Back Home Jemima_Puddle_mugshot.png|Jemima Puddle, Edward's Alternate version's killer. Tom_Mugshot_1.png|Tom Mikoja, Edward's Boyfriend.† Knoxmugshot.png|Knox Ties, Expaei's brother. Jax_Nero_Ties_mugshot.png|Jax Nero Ties, Expaei's brother. Harry_Ties_mugshot.png|Harry Ties, Expaei's father. Harriet_Ties_mugshot.png|Harriet Ties, Expaei's mother. Cherry_Ties_mugshot.png|Cherry Ties, Expaei's sister. Viktor_Von_Ties_mugshot.png|Viktor Von Ties, Expaei's brother. Category:Characters (Parinaita) Category:Suspects (Parinaita) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Parinaita) Category:Main Characters (Parinaita) Category:Victims (Parinaita) Category:Characters (Firiham) Category:Main Characters (Firiham) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Firiham)